


Hold Me Close and Dull the Pain

by BluePines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Descriptions of Pain, F/M, I wanted to write them something, just in case, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePines/pseuds/BluePines
Summary: “Julius, please.”“Ishtar,” Julius sounded so careful.
Relationships: Ishtar/Yurius | Julius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Hold Me Close and Dull the Pain

Ishtar awoke to a sharp pain shooting up both her arms. Resisting the tempting urge to curl back into her sheets, she grit her teeth and panted heavily, very clearly she could remember those days. She desperately tried to clear these thoughts by shaking her head. Her pale lilac hair spills past her shoulders and covers what her gloves did not. Ishtar knew that no one would dare comment on them, however, she refused to allow anyone to see. She swallowed back winces and pulled herself out of bed, the affairs of the empire wouldn’t stop entirely just for her. After all, she promised to meet with Julius today.

\---

Ishtar walked down the halls of Belhalla castle, focusing on the familiar echoes that filled them. The low echo of shoes on the floor, not the faintest scream of a child that made her heart lurch in her chest. She rounded the corner slowly and she saw him standing there. Julius always had that sharp and cold look in his eyes. Ishtar stood off to the side. She noticed Julius’s crimson eyes glance at her and she knew for sure that he saw her because of the fact his eyes had relaxed. Julius always gave her that soft look, sometimes it made her feel safe and other times... terrified her.

“Dismissed,” Julius said abruptly to the priests he was speaking to.

“My lord-”

“Dismissed.”

One of the priests scowled but bowed and walked away. Julius turned to Ishtar and she saw the smallest curve of his lips. Ishtar began to walk towards him and she barely bumped into one of the priests walking past. Ishtar mistakenly let out a loud hiss of pain as a sharp sting returned to her arm yet again. Julius glared at the priest, but they kept walking. The mood of the hall shifted quickly as Julius began to step towards the retreating priest, seeing this, Ishtar subtly intervened by walking closer to him.

“You wished to see me lord Julius?” Ishtar speaks swiftly, quickly shutting her mouth to grit her teeth.

“I did,” Julius answers slowly. “Come with me.”

Julius gives her his hand and Ishtar gently takes it. Julius would occasionally squeeze her hand, to which Ishtar would bite her lip and hide her emotion. She can feel Julius’s eyes on her, a soft gaze and she wants to lean against him but she perishes her fantasies. Following Julius to where he led her, she had heard him talking about wishing to take her out but he led her to his bedchambers instead. She never came here often, it was always cold and the curtains were slightly open and pale light filled the room. Julius often toiled in these chambers, that damned tome, that damned dark god.

Julius led her to the edge of the bed and Ishtar reluctantly sat on the velvet blankets. With the ever present soft look in his eyes, he walked towards the windows. Ishtar heard the heavy fabric flap together and soon enough the room was dark. Julius silently appeared before her and held her wrist. Ishtar felt her gloves pull down slightly and she quickly and tightly clasped her hand around Julius’s wrist.

“No, don’t please” she said in rapid succession. “Please, please Julius, don’t.”

“Ish.”

Ish. Ishtar froze at that. Julius hadn’t called her that in years, she missed the sound. She leaned against Julius and laid her forehead against his chest.

“Julius, please.”

“Ishtar,” Julius sounded so careful.

Ishtar let out a shaky breath and let go of his wrist and let it fall on her lap. She felt her gloves slowly slide off her arms, she could see them in her mind. The spiderweb of red lines that lined her arms. Ishtar wanted to forget those days but she couldn't; they were imprinted in her mind just like the scars on her arms.

\---

_ Ishtar held Mjolnir carefully, she could feel it’s power course through her. Her finger tips hummed slightly, holding a tome she was always told was her brothers felt, wrong. She stared down at the scars that ran down her palms. She couldn’t hear anything, barring her own screams. Lightning. It bent so easily to her will but burned and hurt her so bad, the pain cut through her bones and soul. Ishtar let out a heavy breath and flipped open Mjolnir. A tome she’d stolen, it’s brand imprinted on her back. The violet symbol that shouldn’t have been on her that let her even hold this tome. It wasn’t meant to be hers. She didn’t want it. _

_ Drawing from the accursed tome, Ishtar hadn’t even had the time to blink before a sharp scream escaped her lips. It felt like the power of every Friege mage knight shot through her. It burned. She let the tome drop. Birthright be damned. She screamed as she felt the pain get worse. Make it stop. Make. It. Stop. _

\---

Ishtar grabbed fistfuls of Julius’s shirt. She leaned against him and she could feel herself shaking. Like a child in a tantrum, she was shaking, yet...this was a fear, a fear she didn’t know or understand. She shut her eyes and felt tears spill from them. Julius said nothing, Ishtar felt him rest his chin on her head, she felt his hands wrap around her carefully. Ishtar cried harder, her head throbbing with pain, yet...she felt safe. Julius was never cruel with her, gods above why did she feel so safe in his arms? Why did it make her hurt less? Julius. She could picture his eyes, staring off at the wall, crimson iries soft and his lips pressed into a thin line.

She couldn’t bother with the world anymore, she wanted to stay in his arms. She felt safe, no pain, no eyes, no words, just safety.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a warm up that spawned from me looking at cipher art and then I was proud of it so here it is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
